Field of the Invention
This invention applies to the technical field of the surgical devices and methods that are minimally invasive, particularly to a device to perform Gluteopexia (elevation of the gluteus).
Description of Related Art
The Greek term Ptosis means falling and in medicine this term defines a condition of tissue or an organ of the body, where such tissue or organ has fallen or is lagging with respect to its previous position. The technical field concerning this invention relates more specifically to Ptosis Glutea, meaning the falling of the gluteus due to the increase of its volume and flaccidness.
Since Ptosis Glútea is not considered a medical condition but a case of corporal esthetics, it can be corrected by means of esthetic surgery. The type of intervention performed to raise and project the gluteus is called Gluteopexy. Many techniques have been developed in the field of aesthetic surgery aimed at bettering the appearance of the gluteus so that they fit into the general parameters of beauty and harmony. These techniques range from the augmentation of the gluteus through the use of a prosthesis, to the use of flaps and also include using suspension threads for the skin. Nevertheless, in the current state of plastic and aesthetic medicine, the techniques that have been used have not managed to produce a real outcome in the lifting of fallen gluteus.
Some methods and devices to treat mammary ptosis are revealed in the documents containing patents US2013066423A1 and WO2010051506A1, by means of fixing suspension threads on the tissues of the body.
Document US2013066423A1 refers to the means of using an apparatus and the methods to elevate the tissues, to correct a ptosis condition caused by the stretching of the tissue. In some of the techniques, the tissue is supported by a support member and tension is applied on the support member through at least one suspension member. The procedures described in the above invention provide examples of methods and apparatus to be used in the lifting or to apply tension on various tissues, including: tissues in the breasts, thighs, arms, abdomen, neck and face.
This publication describes a technique for the raising of the tissue using a means of support which can be manufactured out of lactic acid bio-copolymers (see paragraph [0117] page 6).
In the same manner, we make reference to FIGS. 29a: 29B; 32a and 32b containing the American invention where the different supports to be used are shown.
Document WO2010051506A1 refers to the methods and devices to be used to support the tissues in the body of the patient. In some techniques, this invention is applied on the mammary tissue or on any other tissue. A system for tissue support is described, in which an elongated element can be included; a flexible sling (3712) that has a first end and a second end and is configured to be introduced subcutaneously by using a generally half-lateral axis, a first line of suspension (3735) that goes from the first anchor in the soft tissue (3734) and has a free topmost end, and a second line of suspension (3735) that is attached to a second lower anchor for soft tissue (3734) and has a second topmost free end, the first topmost free end can be arranged to be connected to the first end of the sling (3712), and the second topmost free end can be configured to be connected to the second end of the sling (3712).
This publication describes a technique for the raising of the tissue using a means of support or anchor that is connected to give support to the tissue that is to be lifted. It can also be applied to the tissue in the gluteus (see paragraphs [0017]; [0024]; [0027]; [0033]; [0041]; [0243]; [0314]; [0449]; and [0577]).